Guess Who's Back
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: what happens when Sora moves back to dolphin town and meets up with her old friends especially the one friend she missed the most well. just read and find out.


**A/n: hey guys im bac and i have a new story and i promise i'll get the next chapter to curse of black moor manor up soon ok. in this story i made up a place that doesn't exist ok it's Dolphin town it's my own town that i made up ok, so i hope you enjoy this firts chapter and if there are any mistakes in the spellin please tell me :) **

**Disclaim: I don't owne digimon or it's characters but i do owne this story and all my own original names that i use in it.**

Guess Who's Back

Chapter1

She's back

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning in Dolphin town, but at the Kamiya house it was a different story. Everyone was busy preparing breakfast and setting the table, because their old friends the Takenouchi's had moved back from New York City and they were having them over for breakfast. Everyone was helping out except for one 16 year old boy that was still in bed.

Meanwhile down stairs Mrs. Kamiya was talking to her daughter.

"Kari, do you know where your brother is?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her daughter.

"I think he's still in bed" Kari answered as she set plates on the table.

"Well can you please try and wake him up before our company gets here" Mrs. Kamiya said as she put dishes of food on the table.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything" Kari said as she picked up the home phone and dialed Tai's cell number.

…….up stairs…….

Upstairs in Tai's room, Tai was sprawled out on his stomach on his bed with his comforter over his head and sleeping peacefully until his phone started to ring. Tai picked up his cell phone and flipped it open, at first he yawned into the phone then he said a very tired "Hello".

"Hey Tai this is your wake up call" Kari sang into the phone down stairs.

As Kari's words registered into Tai's head, he looked at the clock and it read 9:00Am.

"Whatever" Tai said then flipped his phone closed and turned it off and went back to sleep.

……..Down stairs…….

Down stairs Kari tried Tai's cell number again but soon learned he had turned his phone off.

"Mom I tried everything, Tai won't get up" Kari said just as the doorbell rang.

"Let's just forget about your brother for now, and focus on getting the door" Mrs. Kamiya said as Kari went to go and open the door for their guest.

"Please come in" Kari said to the man, women, and their daughter at the door.

The young girl looked about 16, with auburn colored hair and crimson eyes that looked like sunsets. She was wearing a denim jean skirt with a white tank top and a navy blue tube top with white pokadots over top of the tank top. She was wearing a matching head band and matching flats to go with the outfit.

Kari looked at the girl for a few seconds before she finally recognized who she is.

"Wow, Sora is that you, you look great!" Kari said excitedly and then hugged her old friend.

"You look great to" Sora said as she hugged Kari back.

"Thanks, please come in and have some breakfast" Kari said and waved them inside.

"So Kari where's your brother" Sora asked as she looked around for the bushy haired boy.

"Oh, Tai's still in bed, I already tried to wake him up but all my attempts failed" Kari said.

"Really" Sora said sounding surprised that her best friend was still in bed.

"Yeah, Tai's not a morning person any more" Kari said as she and Sora took a seat at the table.

"All right everyone time to eat" Mrs. Kamiya said, and everyone took their seats and started to eat.

Around 10:00AM, Tai got up and threw on the t-shirt that was on the end of his bed. He opened his bedroom door and then trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. He was wearing blue and white plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Sora watched him as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning" Mrs. Kamiya said to her son.

"What" Tai said tiredly?

"I said good morning" Mrs. Kamiya said again.

"Whatever" Tai said and put his on the table.

"Tai you look tired" Kari said as she poked her brother in the side.

"Whatever" Tai murmured and swatted Kari's hand away from him.

"Guess who's back" Kari sang to her brother.

"Who's back Kari please tell me" Tai said sarcastically.

"Well if u look beside you, you can see for your self" Kari said to her brother and was pointing to the girl next to him.

"Oh yes Kari because there's somebody sitting right next to me right" Tai said and then looked at the seat beside him to see a girl with crimson red eyes and auburn colored hair sitting next to him.

"I…..Um…..Wow" was all Tai could say at the moment.

"See I told u so" Kari sang and left the table.

"Um hi" Tai said.

"Hey long time no see" the girl said.

"Yeah do I know you?" Tai asked still staring at the girls sitting beside him.

"Yes you do, very well actually silly" the girl said.

Then all of a sudden Tai's brain turned on and he realized who it was.

"Sora is that you, you look great" Tai said a bit surprised to see her.

"Yeah it's me, and u look tired" Sora said and the laughed at the same time.

"Yeah well I am tired I was up half the night" Tai said as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What were you doing up half the night?" Sora asked.

"Oh…… I ……..Was…….Um…….Yeah" Tai said still not so sure he should tell Sora what he was doing.

"You know what I probably don't want to know right" Sora said.

"Yeah you don't want to know trust me" Tai said and a little relieved that Sora wasn't going to pester him for an answer.

"So Tai what have you been up to for the past few years" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, playing soccer, playing basketball and I'm the vice president of student council this year and yeah" Tai said.

"Wow really that's awesome who's president" Sora said and asked at the same time.

"Joe's the president" Tai said.

"As in Joe Kido" Sora said.

"Yup the one and only Joe Kido" Tai said.

"Wow, that's right this is Joe's last year in Dolphin High" Sora said.

"Yup" Tai said.

"So I'm guessing your on the basketball team and the soccer team right" Sora said.

"Yup and I'm also on the badminton team and, I'm also in my own band" Tai said.

"Really I thought Matt was the one with the band" Sora said a little confused.

"Yeah he's in my band he's the bass guitarist and one of the singers in the band" Tai said.

"And what do u do in the band" Sora asked?

"Well I play the guitar and sing" Tai said.

Sora just burst out in laughter after Tai had said that.

"What's so funny" Tai asked a little insulted about Sora's response to him.

"Oh just you saying that you can sing and play the guitar" Sora said as she was still giggling a little bit.

"Hey you know what I don't care what you think, I know I'm good and everybody else thinks so to, and you've never heard me before so don't judge" Tai said a little upset and angry at the same time.

"Tai I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I'm sorry I'd love to hear you play some time ok" Sora said looking at her friend.

"It's ok Sora I guess, but I have to go take a shower now ok" Tai said and got up to leave the table.

"Wait" Sora said.

"What" was Tai's response?

"What are you doing today?" Sora asked her long time friend.

"Um……. I don't know, why?" Tai said and asked.

"Because I thought maybe we could hang out today, since we hadn't seen each other for a while" Sora said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, sure, why not I'll call u when I'm done taking my shower ok" Tai said.

"Ok here's my number" and Sora handed Tai a little peace of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks" Tai said and started up the stairs towards his room.

At the same time Kari entered the dinning room if you could call it a dinning room that is; after all it was only separated by the counter in between the kitchen and the dinning room.

"Sora are you and Tai going to hang out today?" Kari asked.

"Yup I think so" Sora said.

"Well it's a really nice day today maybe you guys will go to the beach" Kari said.

"Are you just saying that so you can try and get your brother to take you to the beach by any chance" Sora said and looked at Kari suspiciously

"Maybe" Kari said.

"I'll suggest it to him if you want me to" Sora said.

"Thanks Sora you're the best" Kari said and then bounced off toward the stairs. And Sora got up from the table and said goodbye to the Kamiya's and walked out the door and went to her house next door.

**A/n: well how was did you like it, if you did please tell me i like getting reviews it moyivates me to write more and the more reviews i get the more likely it is that I'll update more often so please review :)**


End file.
